Possession
by jzprr
Summary: I curled myself into a ball, trying to drown out his hypnotic voice. "You can't hide from me, Bella. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide... I'll always find you." His voice echoed through the hallway and I cringed. "Know why? Because you're mine... all mine. Forever and always, baby." I screamed as hands seized my shoulders. Dark controlling Edward/abuse/murder. AH.
1. Preface

**A/N:** Hi there. New Twilight story that came out of nowhere, spent a day writing and now putting up. It will only be a few chapters (max of 10 maybe? I don't know) but they'll be long. Edward's dark, controlling and abusive in this, incredibly so actually. If you don't like that sort of dark Edward, then I suggest you leave. I'm putting the Preface and Chapter 1 up together so you can get straight into it and see where I'm heading with this, and give me some feedback. Would be muchly appreciated! So, without further ado, here's Possession. Please leave a review, chapters will come quicker.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Preface**

I suppose, looking back, I should have seen the warning signs. The little red flags that popped up whenever something happened. I should have listened. I should have listened to Alice, I should have listened to Renee, I should have listened to _myself_. But no. Stupidly, I'll admit, I listened to my heart - the irrational side of me. I was so wrapped up, _so wrapped up_, that someone was showering me with attention. I had never been one to receive a lot of male attention, but suddenly, after moving to Forks, they were everywhere. But then I met _him_.

Some would call it an event purged from fate, some would just call it bad luck. Bad luck that that one day I had to be late to class on that specific day, bad luck I had literally smashed into him, bad luck that I had ever met him.

He was so solid. Such a strong frame that I was surprised I hadn't received any bruises from our run in. That messy, wind-blown bronze hair I would be content to run my hands through for the rest of my life. That sharp, pointed face, with razor sharp cheekbones and full pink lips. Those eyes. Those gorgeous green depths I found myself swimming in constantly. He was Adonis. Pale and stunning. He wore baggy ripped jeans, a plain white top and leather jacket. I suppose that was the first red flag - that stereotype that all bad boys wear leather jackets. Naturally, I ignored it.

I was surprised he even spoke to me, especially since I was the reason his books were strewn all over the ground. But he did. His eyes, suddenly bright, had kept me entranced. It felt like hours I was lost in his eyes, though it was only a few minutes. He already knew my name, like most of the town. The product of my overly-excited father, Charlie. He introduced himself as Edward.

Edward. So old-fashioned, so suited to him. Edward. It was simple, and it was suddenly my new favorite name. He had then taken my hand and placed a soft, tender kiss on the back of my knuckles. It was so cheesy. I loved it.

Days after our first encounter, he spoke to me whenever we ran across each other, shocking everyone I hung out with. They had all been adamant; Edward was the school loner. He spoke to no one, didn't bother to hang around anyone, and kept mostly to himself smoking cigarettes on the football pitch. He had been known to be involved in a few fights, all of which he walked out unscathed. I suppose that was the second red flag; he was violent, dangerous even. But that just made him more attractive. A man that knew how to take care of and defend himself. A man that would keep his girl safe.

We were partnered in Biology for one particular lab test and that was that. It sealed the deal, so to speak. From then on, we were inseparable. Taking to each other so suddenly, it was almost like it was meant to be. We fit. The yin and yang, so balanced, so in harmony. I didn't think twice about it. Suddenly I was in love.

His love, it consumed me. It was my everything. _He_ was my everything. And he was the death of me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

1.

It tickled. I giggled quietly, squirming in strong arms as fingers danced down my rib cage. "Stop it," I groaned, rolling over to see his beaming face. His eyes, still heavy with sleep, eyed me with amusement as his fingers softly brushed a lock of hair from my face.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I hummed as I returned it, enjoying the way his hand cupped my face softly.

"Morning breath," I muttered, pulling away from him.

"I don't care, baby."

We kissed again, my body completely melting against him. His arms wound tightly around my torso, holding me against his solid chest. His tongue softly traced my bottom lip and mine met his with equal yearning, both of us unyielding in our fight for dominance. Though, as always, he won.

I still hadn't gotten used to the way he made me feel. I was on cloud nine. My body felt on fire, humming with excitement. I tingled everywhere. My stomach would flip and tie itself into knots, and when he looked at me, my knees were ready to give way.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked quietly, pushing his messy copper colored hair back from his eyes.

"You," he replied, nuzzling his face into my neck. I squealed as his lips kissed and nipped at my throat playfully, his fingers once more dancing across my sides.

He made me feel amazing.

I rolled quickly out of bed, laughing at his throaty growl, and moved my arms through his discarded jumper, not even bothering to put on pants. I had long gotten used to being in my underwear around him. I still hadn't taken the other step of removing them, but he seemed content, for now though he was getting impatient as of late. I moved downstairs and into the kitchen, diving into the fridge to prepare breakfast. I settled for Edward's favorite - chocolate chip pancakes with fresh blueberries and cream. Charlie had left for a three day long weekend fishing trip with his friends so I didn't have to worry about him walking in on me in bed with my half naked boyfriend or dancing around his kitchen in my underwear.

As I was at the stove, arms wrapped around my waist and softly rocked me from side to side, a chin softly resting on my shoulder.

"You're amazing," he whispered, placing a sweet kiss under my ear. "You know that, right?"

I snorted, flipping the pancakes. "You tell me enough,"

"And so I should." He grinned, pecking me once more on the lips before moving away and taking a seat at the kitchen table. He played with his phone while I dished up breakfast, smiling to myself at how great the day had started. Though, as always, I jinxed myself.

"Who's Jacob Black?"

I paused as I was dumping the dirty pans into the sink, biting my lip as I turned to face Edward, who was now only a breath away, clenching his phone tightly in his right hand. I swallowed the tightness in the back of my throat and looked up at him through my lashes, watching the fury swirl in the depths of his eyes.

"He's an old family friend," I replied quietly. "Why do you ask, baby?" I attempted to soften him with a pet name, though I should have known better. He was too far gone to even realize.

"Why is he friending you on Facebook?" He demanded angrily.

"You know I don't go on Facebook, Edward." I carefully wound my arms around his torso and cautiously laid my head against his chest, feeling the hard and fast beat of his heart under my cheek. "You're all I want."

"Liar," he growled, pushing me away. The counter hit the bottom of my back and I held in a whimper, watching as he paced the small kitchen space wildly. "Are you fucking him, Isabella?"

I gaped, looking at him in shock. "What? No, of course not!" _I spend all my time with you._

"I bet you are... a little cockteaser like you. I bet you fuck all of them behind my back, hey? Like the fucking slut you are." He growled and the alarm bells rang in my head. "Don't you?!"

"Edward, no -"

"Don't lie to me!"

I was suddenly on the floor and I blinked, in a complete daze, before the blood began to boil underneath my cheek, my skin feeling as though it was on fire. Tears sprang in my eyes quickly and I held a hand to my face, working had to muffle my sobs in my sleeve.

"Oh baby," he whispered, kneeling down next to me and pulling me into his lap. "See what you made me do?" His lips caressed my hot cheek and I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. "I don't like hurting you, my beautiful little swan." His arms wrapped around me and I hid my face in his neck, crying quietly into his skin.

"Shh," he cooed. "You just make me crazy, you know that. I love you so much. They want what's mine... I don't like it. You're mine, baby. Forever and ever," he muttered into my hair as he gently rocked me. "Aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Say it,"

"I'm yours." I whispered.

**xXx**

The bag of frozen peas felt cool to my heated skin and I relished in it, wiping the stray tears that still escaped my eyes. I was facing away from him, staring through the tiled floor. My pancakes, long forgotten on the counter like my appetite, had gone cold, causing me to drop them straight into the bin. Edward had finished his and was now quietly humming to himself as he played a game on his phone, his temper tantrum long forgotten.

I should have deleted Facebook when I had the chance. It was stupid of me. I could have avoided this whole mess and enjoyed a nice breakfast with my boyfriend. But no, I had to be so stupid.

"Bella, my sweet,"

I turned automatically, walking towards him immediately when he made a come-hither gesture with his finger. He pushed his chair back slightly and I took the invitation to sit on his lap, keeping the peas to my cheek as I snuggled into him.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of my head repeatedly. "And I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

I nodded silently against his neck, knowing his words were lies. But it didn't bother me in the slightest, though I knew it should. He loved me, and that was all that mattered. I was wanted, craved even, and that made me feel indescribable. I felt important, special, like nothing else mattered in the world but him. He was mine, and I was his. I wanted nothing more than to make him happy. I loved seeing his crooked toothy smile light up his face.

We moved back up to my bedroom and settled back down on my bed with a movie in the DVD player, his soft fingers running tenderly over my cheek. His lips moved over my skin, leaving a tingle in place. His lips were on mine then and I knew he had long forgotten about the movie he had insisted on watching. His tongue intertwined with mine and the breath left my lungs as I eagerly grabbed at any part of him I could, pulling him as close as possible. I was rolled onto my back as Edward's hands ran softly down and then up my sides, pulling the jumper I wore along with them. I froze when something hard pressed eagerly into my thigh and I turned away from his lips.

"Edward," I murmured in gentle warning, not responding to any of his kisses on my neck.

He groaned against my skin and pulled back to look at me, his eyes pleading. "Don't you love me, Bella?" He asked quietly, tucking a stray hair back behind my ear.

"You know I do," I returned, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. We'd had it enough times.

He pouted. "Then why won't you let me have you?"

"I'm not ready," I smiled weakly, "but I'll let you know when I am."

He nodded, moving to place another kiss against my lips. "Don't make me wait too long," he whispered, kissing my forehead and then rolling off me to watch the rest of the movie.

I laid quietly in the crook of his arm, curling around his body as he moved the blankets over us. I rested my head against his chest and chewed on my lip, my thoughts now my worst enemy.

What if I made him wait too long? Would he leave me? Find someone else? I felt sick at the thought of another girl touching him. I wouldn't be able to cope without him, even if it had only been five months, he was my life. Everything revolved around him, like the sun. He was there when I woke, throughout the day, when I slept. I would fall apart without him.

I voiced my thoughts quietly, almost afraid of his reaction. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"No, baby. I'll never leave you."

**xXx**

I dabbed the liquid color gently over my cheekbone, slowly covering the dark purple print across my face. My finger dabbed it around my eye and I then moved for my powder and brushed it gently across my skin, setting the liquid and returning my face to its usual color, no sign of the hideous bruise blotching my face. I applied some mascara to my lashes to make them look thicker and left it at that, knowing that too much make-up would upset Edward.

He was waiting downstairs as I dressed for school. Charlie had returned the night before from his trip, Edward long gone along with all the evidence of our long weekend together. He had left early for work, as usual, and Edward arriving a few minutes after. I dressed quickly, pulling on a new floral sundress my mum had recently sent over from Florida. I pulled my arms through a basic white cardigan and silently thanked the clouds for opening up for the sun today.

I gathered my bag and moved down the stairs, stopping when I saw Edward. He raised an eyebrow and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Where did you get that?"

I looked down at the pleats of my dress and half smiled. "Mum sent it to me, do you like it?"

"A bit short, isn't it?"

I frowned, looking down at my legs. The material stopped just before my knees, it was hardly anything compared to what some other girls at school wore. "I didn't think it was," I said slowly, biting my lip and quickly mentally scanning through my wardrobe for a back-up outfit if Edward didn't like this one.

His frown deepened but he said nothing more on the matter and took my bag for me as I slipped on some black flats, letting the breath I had held escape quietly. His hand around my wrist stopped me from leaving the house and soon his fingers were pulling the rubber band that was keeping my hair in a neat ponytail. My hair fell in cascades around my shoulders and he combed through the waves softly.

"You know I like your hair down," he murmured, kissing me tenderly on the forehead.

"Right," I smiled, following him out of the house and locking the door behind me. He held the car door open for me as I slid into his clean silver Volvo and buckled up, watching him as he walked around the front of his car. I picked at my nails quietly as he started up the car and smoothly slid out of the drive, turning and heading towards the highway. It was a quiet trip, with only the smooth sounds of Edward's music playing softly in the background.

I heard my phone beep, indicating a new message, and fished it out of my bag, trying desperately to ignore the hard eyes that were now following my every movement. I brought up my messages and smiled slightly.

"Who was it?" Edward asked, surprisingly quiet. I knew he was trying to control his temper, especially with so many people now walking around us as the car park started to fill with students.

"Alice," I murmured in reply, passing him my phone without another word. His eyes scanned the screen before he nodded, passing it back to me.

_Hey Bells! Haven't heard from U in a while.. where U been? Miss you, Alice xox._

My pixie-like cousin, Alice, still lived in Phoenix with her steady boyfriend of two years, a guy four years her senior, who played locally in a band. Jasper was your typical Texan, a great musician and completely smitten. I had often hung out with the pair whilst living in Phoenix, taking to Jasper instantly. He was smart, funny, confident, and was able to put up with Alice's bouncy personality. That in itself was an achievement.

"Come on, you can talk to her later. We have class," Edward smiled and climbing out of the car. I nodded in agreement and left my phone in the car, quickly joining him on the pavement. We walked hand in hand, like every day, to each class. People made a wide berth around us and those who didn't suffered a heated glare from Edward. We sat at the back of us class, always together and me always next to the wall as to not sit next to anyone else. That would only upset him and I didn't want that. I worked quietly, Edward offering assistance whenever I needed. At lunch, we sat at our own table and talked about random things that would pop into our minds. After we ate we would leave and go and sit on the football pitch for the rest of the lunch hour, Edward smoking his usual cigarette.

I didn't like it, though I always kept my mouth shut. I had learnt that lesson months ago after we had just started dating. He compromised when I said I didn't like how it tasted when we kissed, and he now kept mints on him for after smoking. I could deal with that.

"How long will I have to wait?"

I startled, jumping at his sudden voice. He was sat behind me, legs laid out long beside mine. I lent back into his chest as I turned to look up at him, frowning in confusion. His eyes were watching the different groups on the field - the footballers practicing their passes and the cheerleaders practicing their cheers.

His green eyes flickered to mine. "We can do other things, it doesn't have to be sex just yet."

I swallowed quietly, turning back to my book open in my lap. "I don't know, Edward. I don't really know what to do..."

He was suddenly sitting straighter, excitement rolling off him in waves. "I'll show you."

I frowned, closing my book and shifting in his lap so I faced him instead, crossing my legs Indian style. I chewed on my lip, not entirely sure of it.

"You don't want me to find someone else, do you?" He asked softly and my eyes widened, shaking my head before I could even think about it. "So we'll just try a few things out, who knows, maybe you'll want to have sex after?" He grinned lopsidedly and I returned it as well as I could.

I suppose it had been five months, coming up to six. There would be no harm in trying, right? Lots of girls did it, it wasn't that much of a big deal, was it? And it was Edward. My Edward, this man who had promised me everything. He had stayed with me through everything and loved me. He treated me like a princess. He had spoken of a wedding one day, our wedding, and a house of our own with lots of little babies. He had been so excited about it and I couldn't help but picture it myself. I had to admit, it was a beautiful looking future.

"You can come to my house," he said, now unable to wipe the smile off of his face. "It will be amazing, baby. I promise," he pecked my lips and I nodded, now slightly excited. Maybe I was ready. I trusted Edward completely, and this would make him happy, so I agreed with a big smile. "You're so amazing," he murmured, pressing his lips repeatedly against my lips. I giggled quietly, slapping him gently on the arm with my book.

He chuckled, pulling me in for a cuddle and I snuggled into him, letting his spicy scent fill my nostrils. His arms wound tightly around me and I smiled. This was exactly where I wanted to be, safe and warm in his arms. And I would do anything to stay there forever.

I climbed into his car after school with butterflies in my stomach, the nerves making my hands tremble. He drove faster than usual, pulling into his driveway in record timing. His parents were away, again, leaving him with a big house all to himself. I followed him into his house, smiling when he offered to take my cardigan. He practically pulled my arm out of it's socket as he hauled me up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind me even though no one was home.

"Relax baby," he murmured before kissing me passionately, his tongue immediately invading my mouth. I tried to keep up, but was easily over-powered, nerves tripling as his hands pulled my dress up and over my head. I covered my chest quickly, embarrassed that I hadn't chose to wear a bra today.

His eyes darkened and he looked at me through narrowed eyes. "You've had nothing on under that dress all day?"

"I have panties on," I weakly replied, my cheeks flaming under his stare. He started advancing on me then and I found myself stumbling back and falling onto his bed. He was on top of me in an instant and I lost myself in another searing kiss, easily tangling my hands into his hair.

**xXx**

I had done it. I had gone 'all the way'. It was exactly like he said, I had wanted more after some of the things he had done to me. I felt strange, oddly relaxed and jelly like. I stretched in his bed, his thick black comforter cocooning me as he turned to grin at me whilst he donned his pants. He said he was getting some food. My eyes felt droopy and I smiled in content, closing my eyes and letting my head fall further into his plushy pillow.

I awoke with a jolt, my hand flying to my forehead where pain was suddenly radiating. Now fully awake, I sat up, pulling the blankets up with me as I eyes Edward now standing at the end of the bed. His face was dark, his eyes practically black as they stared back at me.

"What-"

"Read it," he snarled and I withered under his glare, looking at my phone which had apparently caused the headache now throbbing behind my temples. Did he throw that at me? I picked it up carefully, unable to breathe as I took in his dangerous features. I swiped my screen on, my scalp prickling as the screen opened into messages. Oh _no_.

_Hey Bellabear, did you get Alice's message? Miss your pretty face down here! Should come home and we'll get together again - we had heaps of fun! :) text Alice back - she's practically pulling her hair out. Miss ya gorgeous xo_

It was from Jasper and completely innocent, though I had a feeling Edward thought it was anything but. Jasper had always called me pet names; baby, darlin', sweetie, etc. To him and Alice, it was harmless. We had had fun. We had constantly pulled Alice around, causing all sorts of trouble, though by the way Edward was clenching and unclenching his fists, he had immediately thought of something else.

My eyes flickered back up to Edward, the explanation on the tip of my tongue, but all words got stuck in my throat. I was caught in green, watching the fury dance around in the depths of his eyes. Fury was an understatement. He looked completely murderous.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm actually so glad readers reacted well to the chapter before. I wasn't too sure how people would take such a dark Edward, so different from Mr Perfect, but I'm happy it was well-received :) thank you for all the favorites/followers and a big shout-out to my reviewers: **guest**, **buildingDECAY**, **melissamary55**, **fantaysia**, **guest** and **Delenaluver**! You guys are awesome and thank you so much for reviewing!

BTW: this will be a short story, like five chapters maximum if I even get that far. I'm thinking three, maybe four chapters. It's short and to the point, I guess. This was really just a passing thought and decided to make something out of it so it will be finished soon :) let me know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Edward, Bella, Twilight... any of it :)

* * *

2.

I ached all over. Each time I moved, a sharp pain would shoot up my right arm. My face felt puffy, my left eye felt swollen. A cold compress was pressed against my cheek and I instinctively leaned into it, enjoying the chill seeping into my flaming skin. I whimpered as a hand moved my arm and a soft sound reached my ears.

"See what happens, Bella? See what happens when you make me jealous? You should know better. My silly swan," he cooed gently, pressing a soft kiss to my lips as he continued to dab my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly. My fault. How could I be so stupid? I should have never even had Jasper's number in my phone. Edward didn't like that. I was an idiot! Poor Edward, what must have been going through his mind? How could I have put him through that?

"It's alright, I forgive you. Just don't do it again." He murmured, moving the compress to my other cheek.

He had been enraged. After he had put a hole in his wall and crushed my phone under his foot, he had turned on me, hitting me wherever he could. Mostly it was my chest and stomach, but a few occasional blows were directed at my face. I had cried and begged and sobbed, but it all fell on dead ears. He was livid. Understandably, of course.

"I love you," he smiled at me and I returned it as best as I could, ignoring the ache in my cheeks.

"I love you, too." I replied quietly, watching warily as he got up from the bed and into his ajoining bathroom. I shifted myself so I was sitting up and I cradled my right arm tenderly, watching as hideous black bruises practically appeared right in front of me all along my wrist. I winced as I gently prodded the area, more pain shooting up my arm. I hadn't even realized Edward had returned until he delicately took my arm into his hands.

"It looks broken," he muttered and he sighed, almost in annoyance. "I'll take you to the hospital later."

"Later? Um, shouldn't we go now?" I asked timidly.

"I just spent an hour downstairs cooking a meal for us and you just want me to throw it all away?" He turned his hurt green eyes on me and I felt myself soften, wanting nothing more than to take away all the sadness in his features and replace it with a smile.

"No!" I said quickly. "I don't want that, let's go and eat." I did my best to smile, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace.

He didn't look too convinced. "What about your arm?"

I snorted, waving it off with my left hand. _Please smile again._ "It can wait. What did you cook?"

He was happy then and I felt myself relax, despite the loud ache from my wrist. A happy Edward was a gentle Edward. I hid my tears as I moved off the bed and let him dress me, hoping we'd be able to eat quickly and leave for the hospital as soon as we could.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Edward dropped me off home and with an after school hiking excuse to Charlie, I was wrapped up in bed with my newly wrapped arm. The pain killers were strong and I soon felt myself relax, falling into a deep sleep, my broken wrist forgotten.

When I awoke, it was early the next morning yet it felt strange. After feeling disorientated for a few moments, I suddenly realized what the odd feeling was. Edward hadn't come. Usually he lets himself into my room via my window and stays the night, keeping me company. He was never there when I woke up, but there was always tell-tale signs he had stayed like rumbled sheets, the curtains in a tangled mess, or his scent lingering in my room. But there was nothing. I felt strangely cold.

Showering was a nightmare. Charlie had helped me wrap up my cast in a plastic bag before he left for work but washing in the shower, alone, was a bit difficult. I didn't even attempt to wash my hair. It didn't matter though. Charlie had insisted I take the day off of school to relax and I had begrudgingly agreed, not half as content to lounge around as I should have been. The night without Edward had strangely left me out of sorts. Where was he? Was he okay? What was he doing instead? My gut churned uncomfortably as a few images played out in my mind.

Of course they were all stupid. I was angry at myself for even thinking it. My Edward would never do that, he loved me.

I went through the day alone. Edward never showed up and without a phone, I had no way of contacting him. He must've been so bored at school all alone. I wasted most of my days hours by watching my new favorite TV series, going through a whole season before I even thought of dinner.

A knock on the front door pulled me out the the fridge and I eagerly ran to it, wrenching it open and almost falling to pieces as Edward stood smiling at me.

"Good afternoon my Bella," he murmured with a sexy smile, kissing me softly on the forehead. My stomach fluttered and I grinned, following him into the lounge. "How's your wrist?"

"Can barely feel it," I responded. It may have been a lie, but there was no way in hell I would ruin his good mood. And besides, a broken bone didn't matter right now. All that mattered was he was here. I had him, right next to me, smiling, smelling intoxicating. He physically brightened the room.

"I bought you this," he passed me a small box, and I sighed. "Yes I know you don't like gifts but suck it up," he winked and I felt myself laugh. "My number is already in it." _Naturally_.

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. It was a newer version iPhone, sleek and white. I avoided the Facebook app and tapped Charlie's number in it, and then Renee's, all the while Edward watching me like a hawk. I ignored the slight fear growing in my stomach and locked the phone, placing it next to me. "Why weren't you here last night?"

He shrugged, his crooked grin turning me to mush. "I was so tired and I passed out," he explained. It must've been tiring beating the shit out of me. I sat, stunned at myself for even thinking it. I chewed on my cheek, purposefully biting my flesh a bit too hard as a sort of punishment. How could I ever think such a thing? "Sorry babe."

I nodded, trying my best to smile while I was still simmering at myself. I was horrible.

"So what have you been doing today?" He asked, an edge to his voice. It was mostly pleasant, but only I could detect the malice underneath the softly spoken words.

"Oh just laying around," I smiled shyly. "I watched a whole season of True Blood."

He eyed the disk set next to the TV and laughed, shaking his head. I relished in the sound, pleased at myself for making him laugh. He was in a very good mood. I was slightly confused as to why, but didn't dwell on it.

"You know you should really read the books before watching it." He grinned. Edward was an avid book reader. He made sure he read everything before watching the TV/movie version of anything. From Harry Potter to Game of Thrones to True Blood, he ensured he read everything first.

"I know, but you know me." I smiled, tucking myself into the crook of his arm. He wrapped it tightly around my shoulders, placing sweet little kisses to the top of my head.

"I love you," he murmured. "Do you know that?"

I nodded. "And I love you." I looked up at him, blinking at him sweetly as his grin grew.

"You'd better." He playfully pinched my sides and I laughed before I was suddenly losing myself in a kiss.

My night passed like that, thankfully, in the presence of good, kind, playful Edward. He treated me like a princess and made Charlie and I dinner before leaving me with a lingering kiss, promising to visit that night. He never did. I sat up the whole night, not wanting to sleep until I had him by my side. Soon the sun came up over the horizon and I was left with five text messages, all had gone seen but unanswered. The only plausible reason I could come up with was him passing out again and blindly reading his text messages through the night before falling back asleep. It made sense. He was probably exhausted.

I rose and dressed for school and, as much as it disgusted me, I bypassed my shower that morning. I wasn't getting another headache for that. Charlie frowned when he saw I was going to school but said nothing after I insisted the doctor said it was okay to drive, as long as I took it easy. He helped me put my hair up, albeit a bit clumsily but I was thankful for the help and soon he had left, leaving me in the cold house to eat my cereal alone.

I opened up my messages and tapped a quick one asking if he was picking me up for school, frowning when it, like the others, went unanswered. My cereal felt uneasy in my stomach but I put it down to the medication, and left the house, making my way slowly but surely to school. I sat in my car as the parking lot filled up, the first period bell ringing. I still sat, desperately seeking out the silver Volvo that didn't arrive.

Slightly on edge, I moved for my first class, the teacher putting my lateness down to my temporary injury. I went through half the day struggling, writing with my left hand had been increasingly difficult. I kept up with texting Edward, the uneasiness increasing more as each period passed by. By the end of the day, I had sent twenty six text messages, not one replied to, and called him eight times, each going straight to voice mail. I left school last, driving slowly home with a lingering thought on my mind, where was Edward?

Relief surged through me when I arrived home and saw the silver Volvo parked outside and I parked quickly, jumping out and practically running to Edward who was walking towards me. "Where have you been?" I practically shouted it at him, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tightly, ignoring the scream of the bruises covering my torso.

"At home," he replied.

"Why didn't you reply to any of my texts? Or answer my calls?"

He paused slightly. "I.. er, I misplaced my phone. I actually think I left it at the grocery store, I'll go and see if they still have it."

"Oh," I pulled away to smile at him. "Well, do you want me to come with you?"

"No," he answered quickly and I frowned, a kiss immediately being placed upon my lips. "Sorry babe, but I'll go alone. I'll only be half an hour," he soothed and I found myself nodding, smiling desperately as he pulled away.

"Okay," I bit my lip, watching as he walked away. "Hurry back!" I called, watching him turn to me with a grin. "And maybe I could stay at yours tonight? Seeing as it's a Friday?"

He nodded eagerly, grinning widely at me. "I'll hold you to that. I'll see you later, love you babe."

"Love you too," I kept the smile on my face until he was in the car and was driving away, before I let it go, my face immediately falling into a frown. Since when does he misplace his phone? Or forget it at the grocery store for the matter? It was strange behavior, even for him. And to my confusion, it continued.

Weeks passed and he didn't go back to normal, if anything, he went more weird. He no longer stayed at mine overnight, saying he slept a lot better at home in his own bed down to new arising back problems. He returned to school and sat dutifully next to me in each class, but would still disappear here and there, not really telling me where he went and always dancing around the subject. He told me not to over think it and would always get defensive whenever I asked something about his disappearances. My cast was removed and my wrist back to normal, my school life getting much easier now that I could write properly.

But I still couldn't wrap my head around the new Edward. He still searched my phone, emails, Facebook... whatever I had, but I would never see his phone around. It was like it was constantly hidden from my view. It put me on edge but I tried desperately to not think about it or bring it to his attention. Who knows what he would be like?

It was a Saturday night, Charlie had long gotten used to my weekends being spent at Edwards and we had just finished a small movie marathon, Edward snoring by my side. But as I turned to turn the bedside light off, I saw it. His phone, laying still and untouched by his discarded jacket on his love seat. I chewed on my lip, slipping from the bed quietly and carefully as not to disturb him and crouched next to the seat, every kind of emotion surging through me.

I was sort of shocked at myself... shocked that I would even think about doing what I was about to do. I was scared; what if he woke up and caught me 'in the act'? But I couldn't help the surge of adrenaline flowing through me. With one last look at the bed, ensuring his was still sound asleep, I reached out and took his phone. My heart thudded uneasily as I unlocked it, the first thing I pulled up was his messages. My stomach dropped to the floor and my scalp prickled, my hands starting to shake as my eyes took in what I was seeing.

* * *

So there. Dun-dun-dunnn. What do you think Bella has seen? I know all too well the feeling of snooping through a phone lol. Guilty as charged. But anyways, this was a bit of a quick chapter with it's time jump and such but I just want to get down and dirty with the following chapter which is pretty heavy. Bring in the drama!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please drop a review and let me know - gives me the motivation to finish!


End file.
